happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Put it On My Billiards
Put it On My Billiards is an HTFF episode were Winner and Loser face off in billiards. Episode Roles Starring *Winner and Loser Featuring *Tipper *Howdy *Billy, Willy, and Milly *Toothy Appearing *Dodo Plot The episode begins at the town bar where Howdy, Tipper and Willy all drunk at the bar with bartender Toothy serving them drinks. Milly and Billy are shown playing darts together. Lastly Winner and Loser are shown by a billiards table and always competing against each other, the two quickly set up a game. Winner flips a coin to decide who breaks and of course and lands on his side and thus he goes first, upsetting Loser. Winner strikes the cueball and hits into the other balls, sending them scattering and getting several solid balls in pockets. Winner cheers upon doing this and goes again while Loser groans. Winner sinks another ball and goes again and then does the same, making Loser more and more upset. Suddenly, Winner has the urge to use the restroom and when he leaves Loser gets an idea. Loser pulls out a stick of butter and quickly rubs it on all the balls before pocketing it. Winner soon returns from bathroom and gets ready to strike the cue-ball, unaware its been buttered. Winner then does strike the cue-ball and due to the butter is goes sailing off the billiard table. The cue-ball sails across the bar and ends up striking Billy in the eye, knocking his eye back while causing him to throw a dart in Milly's face. The siblings both scream and run around in terror for a moment before colliding into each other, knocking them both out. Winner seems unaware of this and just gets a new cue-ball, which he hits and it smacks into two balls, sending them both sailing. One hits Howdy in the back of the head just as he's taking a drink and causes his head to slam forward, impaling him through the back of the mouth with his bottle. The other ball hits Willy's beer bottle just as he gets ready to take a drink. Beer spills onto the floor and while Tipper and Toothy scream at the sight of Howdy, Willy becomes upset and pulls out his shotgun and shoots the ceiling, hitting a light bulb. A spark comes down from the shattered light and hits the spilled beer, catching it on fire and in a drunk panic, Tipper throws his own beer at it to put it out, only making the flames grow and catch Willy, Toothy and Tripper on fire. Soon the entire bar bursts into flames and both Winner and Loser freak out. Loser gets ready to run from the bar, but the heat of the fire melts the butter on him and causes him to slip and accidentally throw his cue stick. Winner reaches the exit of the bar but is quickly impaled by Loser's cue stick. Loser manages to get back up and runs from the bar. Now outside, Loser turns to look at the burning bar and cheers upon getting out alive but also technically winning the billiards game. The episode ends with the bar suddenly exploding and a billiard rack landing on Loser, slicing him into a triangle shape. Moral "Nothing is Worse Then a Sore Winner" Deaths #Howdy is impaled through the mouth by a beer bottle. #Tipper, Toothy, Billy, Willy and Milly all burn to death. #Winner is impaled by a cue stick. #Loser is sliced into a triangular shape. Injuries #Billy's eye is knocked back into his head by a cue ball. #Milly is hit in the face with a dart. Trivia *A picture of Dodo can be seen attached to the dart board in the bar. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes Not Covered in the Seasons